


Photographs

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: InuYasha notices something as they look through a photo album one night.ORIGINAL POST DATE: 2008
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Photographs

A cozy spring evening found InuYasha and Kagome relaxing, paging though a photo album. Most were pictures of Kagome and her friends, and Kagome’s matches for the archery club. “I won this tournament.” Kagome commented, pointing to a photo. “My coach was impressed that I knew so much coming in as a freshman.”

“Keh. That’s cuz you spent almost an entire year getting all the bad technique out of your system.” He teased, receiving an elbow jab in return.

As they paged through the album, he noticed something. “You look sad.”

“Hmm?”

“Your eyes. They make you look sad in most of these.”

She smiled at him, and leaned on his shoulder. “I had three years of never knowing if I’d ever see you again. Of course I was sad.”

He blushed, and pulled her onto his lap. “Keh.”

She leaned back into his embrace. “Weren’t you sad?”

In response, he hugged her tighter, and she smiled, reaching up and rubbing a fuzzy ear. “I’m not going anywhere, koibito. Never again.”

“Good.” He mumbled. He grinned as she shrieked with laugher as he rolled them over onto their futon; they still had plenty to catch up on.


End file.
